Weed
Weed is the son of Gin and Sakura. One day while Weed was bird hunting, he met another hunting dog, an English Setter named GB. At first Weed tried to steal GB's catch, but GB quickly overcomes him. Weed explained that he needs the bird to feed his mother who was very sick. Filled with emotion, GB lets Weed take the bird, but warns him not to wander in this territory ever again, because it belongs to a vicious boss dog named Nero. Greatfully, Weed takes the bird, expressed his gratitude and quickly runs back to his mother. Later that day GB goes hunting ducks near a pond, this time with his packmate Sasuke. Not long and Sasuke is caught by the Tosa guarding the ducks. Sudenly Weed arrives and tries to save Sasuke, while GB is hiding cowardly. After being knocked out by the guard dog, Weed, filled with rage, does the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, a technique only his father and grandfather can perform, for the first time, severing the guard dog's ear and and freeing Sasuke in the process. While in great pain, the guard dog tries to kill Weed, but another dog arives to the scene - Smith, one of Gin's most loyal comrades. Afraid of Smith's powerful aura, the guard dog quickly let Weed and Sasuke go and hides in his dog house. With the guard dog taken care off, GB comes close to Weed. After having a short conversation with Weed, Smith finaly realizes that this, indeed, is the son of Gin. The three went to the old house where Sakura lies so Smith can talk to her about Gin. There Sakura asks Smith to bring Weed to his father in Futago Pass. Shortly after Smith promises her, Sakura dies from her illness. Being heartbroken, Weed and the others bury her body. GB decide to leave Nero's pack and because Weed is left with nothing here, the three head for Futago Pass and the adventure begins. http:// Shortly after they left, the three met a chained dog, named Hook. From him they learn that this is the territory of Blue, the boss dog Hook and his brother, Kuro, used to serve before Blue killed Kuro. Weed rushes off to save a young pup named Mel and manages to win the fight against Blue. But they learn the truth that Ou has been destroyed by a monster but Blue tells them that the Ou soldiers has gone crazy and attacked humans. Weed doesn't belive him and attacks Blue and his pack. However, when Blue trued to flee across the road, he was hit by a truck. As Weed tries to help him, another truck drives by which was about to run over both of them but Blue saves him and gets hit again. Weed becomes confused and asks him why he save him and he says it was he showed him kindness and he dies. Weed cries over his death but continues his journey to Ou with Smith, GB and the now their new joined member, Mel. GB gives Weed permission to go ahead feeling how much Weed wants to visit his father, as Weed enters Ou he soons figures out something is terrible wrong as he trips over a dead dog. He meets the dogs, Ken and Kagetora who tells them that the paradise has been attacked by a monster and killed most of the soldiers. They also call Gin a coward for not letting the younger soldiers fight with Kaibutsu, Weed gets angry and defends his father's reputation the best he can. Just as Ken and Kagetora is about to attack Weed, GB steps in and saves Weed from getting into a fight. weed continues to look for his father and meets a dog that looks just like and is convicned that its his father, the dog tells him to runaway but doesn't and the monster kailbutsu appears and weed gets so scare of him that he freezes and the dog pushes him out of the way saving his life and kaibutsu grads the dog and bites him to death. after seeing this and watching ken and kagetora fight he jumps into the fight and wounds kaibutsu who is soon chased away by humans and ken and kagetora are impress by weed and become his friends. the group later meets smith who says the dog was not gin but his subsitute tokimune but weed is still upset over his death because he saved his life. he dogs bury tokimune and see strange dogs up a cliff. http:// Weed hears from akame that his father has been captured by hougen so he an his friends go off with a small pac go to gather more dogs and rescue gin from hougen. along the way to the southern alps weed gets taught how to fight by jerome and he meets rocket who first tries to kill him but later joins him after seeing how kind he is. after john's death weed realises how strong and powerful hougen is and decides to continue looking for dogs. weed makes lots of friends like hiro, kyoshiro, tesshin who teaches him his father's famous attack but also makes dozens of enemies and his is so much smaller than hougen's (hougen has 300 dogs and weed has 100 dogs). in the final battle weed goes after hougen but hougen keeps on running away from him. in episode 26 weed has a one on one fight with hougen who badly wounds him, weed almost gives up until deceased ohu sodiers come to his aid giving him strenght and weed hits hougen once more but hougen survives and gin almost kills hougen but weed pushes him away and lets hougen live but hougen isn't touched by this at all and gets struck by lighting and weed is declared the new leader of ohu. at the ending scene weed enjoys spring and sees his friend jerome who died saving his life but jerome then disappears and weed gets sad but when mel and kyoshiro call over to him he happily runs overs to join them. this is where ginga densetsu weed ends.http:// Weed was born in the Northern Alps and is a younger brother of Yukimura and Joe. When Weed’s mother, Sakura died of illness, he joined the English Setter, GB and started a journey towards the Ohu mountains to find his father Gin, the great Leader of Ohu. When Weed arrives to Ohu he first has to challenge and defeat the beast Kaibutsu who is terrorizing his father's land. The fight tests Weed's skills and awakens the bearhound blood he has inherited from his father. He meets the German shepherd Jerome, an assassin dog trained to kill Kaibutsu, and they become great friends. After the death of Kaibutsu, he meets the old Kishu Akame who tells him of his father who has been captured by Hougen. Weed now starts his journey to find more dogs who can help him defeat Hougen and his soldiers. On the way, he meets many new friends, but also many new and old enemies. In the final battle against Hougen, Weed finally meets his father Gin. Weed fights Hougen but gets wounded badly and just as he is about to give up, he gets help from the spirits of the dead soldiers of Ohu. Weed then makes his final attack, the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga towards Hougen. He doesn't kill Hougen but lets him live (which Hougen later gets killed by the retired policeman, Shouji Sudou. ) He now travels to the South of Japan to solve a case of dogs in trouble. His pack (GB, Kyoushiro and Sasuke) gets attacked by some monkeys and are wounded. Fortunately, they are saved by Weed's older brother, Yukimura who takes them to the local pack leader, Saheiji. Weed decides to help Saheiji's pack in the fight against the baboon general Shougun who's the cause of all the trouble in the area. He and Yukimura gather together their forces and attack Shougun. They win the fight but at a bitter victory, Weed loses his brother, Yukimura, who died from his injuries from the battle. Weed returns to Ohu where he meets a female named Koyuki. He quickly falls in love with her and together they enjoy the springtime in Ohu. However, Koyuki's owner wishes to use her as a breeding dog and Koyuki is sent away. Weed follows and frees her from her human. He takes Koyuki back to the Northern Alps where he was born and they visit his mother, Sakura’s grave. Shortly after, Rocket arrives and tells Weed about a German shepherd named Victor, who has killed Hakuro the old friend of Gin and is holding Weed's friend Jerome captive. However, Weed doesn’t want to leave Koyuki and doesn’t take action until Kotetsu and GB appear. Weed now leaves Koyuki in care of Kotetsu, while he and GB travel to Hokkaido to aid Jerome and help his father. Victor is defeated. Weed and his pack travel south along with Koyuki and Kotetsu. There, Weed meets a dog that looks remarkably like him, the dog happens to be Weed's brother. Joe, has a son and fights with Weed often because he is very angry with Gin for leaving Sakura unattended in the Alps, unknown to the fact that Gin was unaware why Sakura left. Joe also gets attacked by a large bear and gets 3 scars, similar to Gin's, on his forehead. When Weed asks why Joe hates the bear so much, Joe says that the bear, called Hybrid (a hybrid between a grizzly and supposedly a polar bear) killed his mate, Hitomi. Every dog trys their best to kill the numerous Hybrids. GB, Weed's godfather, works up his courage and manages to wound and cut off the finger of one of the bears, but the bear claws GB in the back two times and GB dies saving Weed who is about to get crushed by the bear's claws, saying, " I'm scared. I'm going to die, but at least this way I died saving you." Weed's pupils get remarkably small as GB breathes his last, and screams he will avenge his god-father. The final fight against Hybrid Bear was long and hard; when Weed used a final battouga on Hybrid Bear, both the bear and Weed fell into the river which leads to the huge dam. Jerome and the other dogs went in search for Weed at the river until they found that Hybrid Bear was already dead as it had drowned from having its body stuck at the floodgate while Weed himself was missing. However, it turned out that Weed was still alive when he was hiding at the rocks and a young boy was taking care of him by feeding him. When Weed had recovered from his injuries, Weed headed back to Ohu by himself and he saw that not only his friends were waiting for him, his mate Koyuki was also pregnant. Later on in two months, Koyuki gave birth to 4 puppies (3 sons and 1 daughter) thus making Weed a proud father for the newer legends.